blessing3fandomcom-20200214-history
The Mideon Line
The Mideon Line is a long family of demons, previously famous in the Underworld as "the Broken Demons" because of their inability to stay fully demonized. Rumors Starting around the time of Gabriel Rowan-Mideon, about in the 1800s, the village he lived in started accusing him of being a demon because one of the townspeople saw him transforming into his demon form. Angered, Gabriel killed a nearby family who threatened to burn him. Ironically, the family was a coven of witches. He later went on a killing spree and destroyed nearby towns and people. Truly seen as a demon now, Gabriel changed his last name into that of his father's, given that Rowan was his mother's name. This recollection is somewhat inaccurate, given that it has been changed many times by insane storytellers. History A true accurate description of the Mideon history, as written by Raphael Mideon: "The Mideons were a widely known demonic family, starting from Gabriel Rowan. After killing a coven of witches, Gabriel was forced to change his last name into that of his father, seeing as Rowan was his mother's surname. The Mideon clan was seen as somewhat powerful in the flesh. Many demons doubted the Mideons' ability to fight and kill, only to be proven wrong later...with their head ripped off. But soon, the Mideon clan was shunned and exiled because of one reason. Gabriel Rowan-Mideon's son: Samael Mideon. Samael was a disgrace to the family choosing to marry a witch, of all magical beings.Peter Mideon and Nathaniel Mideon were the only hybrids in the Mideon line. They were severely punished and ignored for being hybrids. Their father, Samael, was killed in front of his own children and wife. Peter, enraged, destroyed his father's killers and stripped himself of his witch side. Nathaniel, on the other hand, accepted that his father was dead and left the Mideon line, changing his surname back to Rowan as it should have been. Nathaniel completely wiped himself of his powers, both demonic and wiccan. Nathaniel never mentioned magic after his power loss and any trace of him was erased from the Mideon line. Peter restored the demonic heritage of the Mideons by carrying on the name through his children, Michael and Lucifer. Michael Mideon and Lucifer Mideon didn't have witch powers because Peter had stripped himself of the wiccan side. The Mideon line was finally fully demonic as it had been at the start with Gabriel Rowan. But it would not stay for long. Michael married a mortal and had me, Raphael Mideon and my brother, Gabriel Mideon. Mortals destroyed the full demonic heritage of the Mideons.I have kept track through reading my family history. There's a pattern. Every set of Mideons is in twos. Not twins, though. Never twins. But there's something else. One Mideon either dies or never has children to pass the Mideon name on. It makes me fear for my fate and the fate of my brother, Gabriel. As if we didn't have enough trouble with Zachary's part in the Mideon."